1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning concentrate supply device, comprising a receptacle for receiving cleaning concentrate to be supplied, the receptacle comprising a concentrate discharge and a container having an opening, wherein a block-shaped cleaning agent is disposed on the opening in a replaceable manner, a liquid supply which is arranged for a washing out action, wherein liquid is sprayed through the opening onto the cleaning agent in order to thereby wash out the cleaning agent and to thereby form a cleaning concentrate, wherein a valve is provided in the concentrate discharge, which valve is controlled by a control device. The control device is arranged to keep the valve closed during the washing out action, and wherein the device further comprises a signal supplier which is arranged to give a first warning signal after a predetermined phase of the washing out action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning supply devices are known and are usually called “spray on dispensers”. Conventional cleaning supply devices comprise cleaning agents that are fluid, and there are safety hazards associated with the escape of a cleaning supply such as via leaking of a cleaning supply container or the falling of the container etc. Further, known cleaning supply devices are not often ready to use and/or occupy a considerable amount of space.